


For You, Leader

by Hikakyori



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikakyori/pseuds/Hikakyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah perayaan ulang tahun dari member TVXQ kepada leader mereka</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic yang saya pindahkan dari akun saya di Fanfiction(dot)net, fic ini sesungguhnya saya buat bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Yunho tahun 2012 lalu.

Title: For You, Leader  
Author: Hyuna Cassiopeia / Hikakyori  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Friendship/General  
Published: 02-05-12, Reposted: 09-04-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,224

________________________________________  
Oneshoot   
________________________________________

Birthday Present for Jung Yunho  
Disclaimer: They're Cassiopeia's  
Warning: Gaje banget, OOC, ngebosenin, gak ada klimaks, karya gagal -_-  
Genre: FRIENDSHIP  
Author: Hyuna Cassiopeia

#  
TVXQ FF  
FOR YOU, LEADER  
#

Hari ini tanggal empat Februari tahun 2012, kota Seoul terlihat sibuk seperti biasa. Tak ada kegiatan yang terhenti hanya karena matahari yang bersinar terik siang ini. Jika dilihat sekilas, tak ada bedanya hari ini dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kecuali bagi seorang leader boyband papan atas yang merasa hari ini ia jalani dengan begitu berat karena mendengar ocehan dan pertengkaran kecil dari anggotanya.  
"Sudah kukatakan,Jaejoong hyung. Lebih baik kita terima tawaran konser di Tokyo saja daripada konser di Seoul!" pekik anggota dengan tubuh paling tinggi diantara anggota lainnya, kepada anggota berwajah cantik dan berkulit putih mulus yang sedang duduk di sofa.  
Anggota cantik yang dipanggil 'Jaejoong hyung' itu segera berdiri, "Jadwal kita padat, Changmin-ah! Tolong pikirkan itu juga!"  
"Tapi aku setuju dengan Changmin-ah, kita bisa mengubah jadwal kan. Biar Yunho hyung yang mengatakan pada manager hyung," Junsu yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSP-nya, ikut mendukung Changmin.  
Park Yoochun yang masih serius dengan ponselnya kini ikut bicara, "Tidak semudah itu. lebih baik ikuti jadwal yang sudah ada."  
Jung Yunho hanya bisa memijit dahinya pelan. Ocehan ini tak kunjung berhenti ia dengar sejak sejam yang lalu. Mereka terus saja memperdebatkan tentang konser yang harus mereka jalani minggu depan. Antara sebuah konser di Tokyo, Jepang atau di Seoul. Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu bersikeras ingin konser di Tokyo karena mereka juga memerlukan liburan. Tapi Jaejoong dan Yoochun tetap ingin mengikuti jadwal yang sudah dibentuk oleh manager mereka.  
"Kalau begitu, aku dan Junsu hyung saja yang pergi ke Jepang, kami akan duet disana," ucap Changmin jengkel.  
"Begini saja," Yunho berusaha menengahi, "Aku akan_"  
"Kau diam saja hyung!" pekik Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu bersamaan, memotong kalimat yang ingin Yunho ucapkan, membuat Yunho membeku seketika.  
"Mereka benar, sebaiknya kau diam saja," ujar Jaejoong menambahkan.  
Yunho kembali memijit dahinya. Menjadi seorang leader dari boyband sesibuk mereka bukanlah hal mudah, contohnya saat terjadi perbedaan pendapat seperti ini. Ia ingin menengahi, tapi tidak diberikan kesempatan, karena mungkin tak akan mengubah keadaan.  
Ia melirik jam dinding di salah satu ruangan dari dorm mereka. Sudah pukul dua siang, sepertinya ia memiliki sebuah ide tentang itu.  
"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang," ujar Yunho bersemangat. Karena ia tahu salah satu dari empat anggotanya itu pasti tidak tahan mendengar kata 'makan'.  
Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya, lalu?"  
Dan ternyata dugaan Yunho salah. Untuk pertama kalinya Changmin tak berteriak kepada Jaejoong untuk segera masak makan siang. Kenapa hari ini ia terlihat aneh?  
"Ya, kurasa Jaejoong-ah harus memasak sebelum kita mati kelaparan," ucap Yunho kemudian beralih kepada Jaejoong, "benar kan?"  
Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memegang majalah yang terbuka, melempar majalahnya begitu saja di sofa, "Kalian makan di luar saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin masak."  
"Cih!" Changmin membuang muka, "Siapa yang mau makan masakan Jaejoong hyung?" ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu dorm.  
'blaam!'  
Namja jangkung itu membanting pintu dengan kerasnya saat ia keluar dari dorm itu.  
"Aissh," Yunho menghela napas panjang, "Kenapa kalian ini? hal seperti ini kan bisa dibicarakan dengan baik."  
"Apanya yang 'hal seperti ini'? kau sebagai seorang leader tentunya tahu jadwal kita yang padat tidak bisa diubah begitu saja," ujar Jaejoong.  
Junsu meletakkan PSP-nya, "Tapi sebagai seorang leader, hyung juga harus tahu bahwa kami juga perlu liburan. Sudah berada lama kita tidak berlibur? Konser di Tokyo juga merupakan liburan, tapi kita tetap menghasilkan uang kan?"  
"Kau pikir semudah_"  
"Cukup!" Yunho memekik pelan menghentikan ocehan Jaejoong, "Aku akan memikirkannya," lanjut Yunho seraya beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, memerlukan waktu berpikir yang cukup lama.  
.  
.  
Jung Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah panik. Ia pergi menuju ruangan dimana ia biasa berkumpul dengan anggota lainnya. Disana ia melihat Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu tengah menonton Televisi.  
"Kalian melihat Changmin? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho panik.  
Junsu mengelengkan kepala, "Sama sekali belum, hyung."  
"Ponselnya tidak aktif," gumam Yunho seraya menatap ponselnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi anggota termuda di grupnya namun tak kunjung berhasil, "Kemana anak itu?"  
"Mungkin di dorm Suju," ucap Yoochun seadanya.  
Tak terdengar sahutan dari Yunho, membuat Yoochun sedikit bingung.  
'blaam!'  
Terdengar bantingan pintu, Yunho juga sudah tak ada di ruangan itu. Artinya Yunho sudah pergi meninggalkan dorm ini dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan Yoochun sama sekali tak melihat kepergian Yunho.  
"Leader yang perhatian," ujar Yoochun seraya tertawa pelan.  
Sedangkan kini Yunho sudah tiba di dorm Super Junior dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari anggota boyband tersebut.  
"Ada Changmin disini?" tanya Yunho was-was.  
Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat baik Changmin pun angkat bicara, "Tidak ada hyung. Sejak tadi ia tak ada mengunjungi dorm ini."  
"B-baiklah, gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. kalau dia datang kesini, jangan lupa beritahu aku," ucap Yunho sedikit gugup. Pikirannya kalut, dimana Changmin jika bukan di dorm ini?  
.  
.  
Park Yoochun yang masih menikmati sebuah acar Televisi bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu segera melirik jam dinding dorm-nya, "Sudah pukul sebelas, Yunho hyung pergi kemana?"  
"Akan kuhubungi," ucap Jaejoong yang sepertinya mulai cemas. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di sofa lalu mencoba menghubungi Yunho, "Ya, Yunho-ah, kau dimana?" tanyanya saat Yunho menyahuti panggilannya.  
"Mwo?" Jaejoong terpekik mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, "Kau mencarinya di luar? Aissh, cepat pulang Jung Yunho. Tadi Changmin menghubungi Junsu dan dia mengatakan akan pulang secepatnya, jadi tak perlu kau cari lagi. Ya ampun, kau keluar tanpa menggunakan jaket kan? Cepat pulang!"  
Junsu dan Yoochun saling bertatapan. Memang bukan sebuah kejutan bahwa Jaejoong sangat cerewet jika sudah menghawatirkan salah satu anggota TVXQ. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri juga mereka masih sedikit heran dengan kata-kata Jaejoong yang terlontar dengan begitu cepat, sangat cepat bahkan.  
Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, "Aiish, kalau keluar malam seperti ini tanpa menggunakan jaket, dia bisa sakit. Dasar leader kalian itu."  
Tak berapa lama menunggu, seseorang membuka pintu dorm mereka. Terlihat sosok tinggi Shim Changmin masuk dengan raut wajah tak berdosa.  
"Yunho mencarimu keluar," ucap Jaejoong memberitahu.  
Changmin mengangguk pelan, "Itu sudah pasti. Sudahlah, aku lelah hyung," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya, mungkin berniat segera beristirahat.  
Sedangkan Junsu, Yoochun dan Jaejoong masih menunggu di ruangan tersebut, menunggu kembalinya leader mereka.  
'cklek'  
Saat pintu dorm terbuka, mereka bertiga segera menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati sosok Jung Yunho yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.  
Jaejoong segera berdiri mendekati Yunho dan menarik tangannya, "Sudah kukatakan jangan gegabah!" serunya seraya menarik tangan Yunho untuk menuju ke kamar namja tampan itu, untuk istirahat. Mungkin sementara Jaejoong akan merawat Yunho sampai keadaannya lebih baik, setidaknya mencegah agar leader mereka itu tidak jatuh sakit.  
"Lalu setelah ini?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu sesaat setelah keadaan hening.  
"Kita tunggu Jaejoong hyung," sahut Junsu, mendapat anggukan setuju dari Yoochun.  
.  
.  
.  
Keesokan harinya, dorm TVXQ masih terlihat sepi pukul delapan pagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara yang sedikit berisik dari arah dapur. Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong sedang memasak untuk anggota lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yunho datang ke dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan kecil tersebut.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk dengan masakannya.  
Yunho memijit pelan dahinya, "Setidaknya aku tidak sakit."  
Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lalu tak bicara lagi.  
"Hyung."  
Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu dapur saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing. Ternyata Changmin yang masih menggunakan piyama-nya sudah berdiri bersandar di daun pintu, "Aku ingin menginap di hotel hari ini, hyung."  
Yunho mengernyit, "Mwo? Untuk apa Changmin-ah?"  
Changmin duduk di sebelah Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong kembali terfokus pada masakannya, "Hari ini kita tak ada jadwal," ujar Changmin, mendapat anggukan dari Yunho, "Apa salahnya kita mencoba suasana baru dengan menginap di Hotel? Tak perlu jauh-jauh, cukup di Seoul saja hyung."  
"Aigo!" Yunho memukul kepalanya pelan, permintaan apa lagi yang diminta oleh anggota termuda di TVXQ ini, "Ide macam apa itu?"  
"Kali ini aku setuju," ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum, "Tak ada salahnya mencoba suasana baru. Dua hari saja tak masalah kan?"  
Yunho menyipitkan matanya, "Tapi Yoochun-ah dan Junsu-ah belum tentu_"  
"Kami setuju!"  
Yunho spontan menghentikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Yoochun dan Junsu berlari kecil masuk ke dalam dapur, sehingga dapur yang tak terlalu luas itu berubah menjadi terasa sempit.  
Yunho menghela napas, "Baiklah," ucapnya dengan nada mengalah, "Kali ini kuturuti permintaan kalian."  
...o0o...  
"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menginap di hotel ini!" seru Changmin bersemangat dengan tangan yang menyeret sebuah koper kecil ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak berdekatan dengan kamar keempat hyung-nya.  
"Walaupun aku masih tak mengerti apa maksud kalian, tapi ya sudahlah," ujar Yunho pasrah. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga menginap di salah satu hotel di Seoul. Mereka memang sering berpindah dari hotel satu ke hotel lain, tapi mereka hampir tak pernah menginap di Hotel yang ada di Seoul. Untuk apa? Mereka kan sudah memiliki dorm? Jadi, inilah suasana baru yang dikatakan oleh Changmin.  
Jung Yunho mengamati isi kamarnya. Yah, lumayan. Setidaknya tata ruangan di hotel ini lebih bagus daripada kamarnya yang berantakan. Dan mungkin saja dua hari ia menginap disini, kamar ini akan berubah seperti kamarnya di dorm. Ia melirik kopernya dan sebuah lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan, namun ia tak memutuskan untuk memindahkan pakaiannya. Tempat tidur yang terlihat nyaman membuatnya tergoda.  
Dengan perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya.  
"Ini salahmu!"  
Yunho mengernyit saat mendengar pekikan dari luar kamarnya. Suaranya tak asing, seperti suara Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho ingin mengabaikannya karena matanya terasa berat sekali. Tapi ia khawatir jika tertadi apa-apa, jadi ia putuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Kalau hyung tidak mengagetkanku, aku tak akan memecahkan ini!" Changmin balas memekik.  
"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho dengan helaan napas panjang. Ia dapat melihat sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik mahal hancur berkeping-keping di hadapan Jaejoong dan Changmin, sedangkan dua namja itu masih berdebat.  
"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, pabbo!" mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong malah kembali berdebat dengan Changmin.  
Yunho mengamati vas bunga tersebut. Kalau Changmin memecahkannya, berarti mereka harus mengganti harga vas bunga yang sepertinya sangat mahal itu. Tapi jika Changmin menyalahkan Jaejoong, berarti masalah ini tak akan selesai.  
"Kita bisa bicarakan dengan baik-baik," ujar Yunho pelan.  
Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kesal, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut campur!"  
"Sebaiknya hyung kembali saja ke kamar. Masalah disini sudah selesai, Jaejoong hyung yang salah," Ujar Changmin.  
"Apa katamu? Kau yang tidak berhati-hati kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Jaejoong kembali naik darah.  
Yunho menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dalam sekejap. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari pengurus hotel ini dan segera membayar ganti rugi atas pecahnya vas mahal itu, daripada menunggu keputusan dari Changmin dan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk menyalahkan satu sama lain.  
Setelah urusan bersama pengurus hotel sudah selesai, Yunho kembali melangkah ke kamarnya, namun di koridor ia melihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang sepertinya juga tengah berdebat.  
"Aiissh, ada apa lagi ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini detik demi detik yang ia lalui terasa sangat berat untuk dijalani. Entah mengapa para anggota yang biasanya menghiburnya kini malah menariknya dalam masalah.  
"Aku tidak sengaja, su-ie," ucap Yoochun dengan wajah panik.  
Junsu mengangkat ponselnya setinggi dada dan menunjukan pada Yoochun, "Lihat ponselku rusak karena ulahmu! Sudah kukatakan jangan main-main dengan ponselku!"  
"Aku kan sudah mengatakan aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya ke kolam," ucap Yoochun membela diri.  
"Tapi ini buktinya," Junsu meninggikan suaranya, "Ponselku rusak karena kau!"  
Yunho yang mendengar pertengkaran itu mencoba menengahi, "Mana ponselmu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah datar kepada Junsu.  
"Untuk apa?" tanya Junsu ketus.  
Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu menghela napas berat, "Aku akan meminta orang untuk memperbaikinya. Besok kemungkinan ponselnya sudah kembali seperti semula."  
"Hyung mau jadi pahlawan ya?" tanya Yoochun sinis.  
Yunho mengernyit. Kenapa Yoochun jadi sinis begini, niatnya kan hanya menolong.  
"Sudahlah," ucap Yunho cepat seraya merampas ponsel dari tangan Junsu, lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kamarnya. Sepertinya Yunho harus keluar dari hotel ini untuk memperbaiki ponsel Junsu. Lagi-lagi waktu istirahatnya harus tertunda.  
Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Leader, leader."  
"Biar kutebak," ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang, "Dia melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian kan?"  
Junsu mengangguk, "Ne, hyung. Yunho hyung akan mencari orang untuk memperbaiki ponselku."  
Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.  
.  
.  
.  
Jung Yunho sekali lagi melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, berniat segera menyelesaikan hari yang melelahkan ini. Tapi saat tiba di depan kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terbuka, dan terdengar suara berisik orang-orang yang tengah berbicara dari dalam sana.  
Yunho menatap ke depannya, pintu berwarna cokelat itu seolah menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam, tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menepis perasaannya itu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kamar Jaejoong.  
Ia sedikit menyipitkan mata musangnya saat melihat Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin di dalam kamar itu. Junsu dan Yoochun duduk di sofa, Changmin berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Mereka berempat menoleh sesaat ke pintu saat menyadari kehadiran Yunho, namun hanya sesaat sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.  
"Aku yakin manager hyung juga perlu liburan, hyung," Changmin melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka.  
"Jangan egois, Shim Changmin, kau tahu kita sangat sibuk," Jaejoong tetap pendirian.  
"Ah," Yunho menghela napas, "Tentang Seoul dan Tokyo lagi?" tanya Yunho seraya melirik Yoochun dan Junsu.  
Kedua namja yang kali ini terlihat polos itu menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian kembali fokus ke arah Changmin dan Jaejoong.  
"Jaejoong-ah, Changmin-ah," panggil Yunho yang lagi-lagi berusaha menengahi. Pusing juga ia jika anggota tertua di TVXQ dan juga anggota termuda itu terus berdebat seperti sedang bermusuhan begini.  
"BERISIK!" pekik Jaejoong dan Chanmin bersamaan.  
Yunho memukul kepalanya pelan, kepalanya mulai terasa pening, bahkan semakin lama semakin parah.  
"Ah, ne, Junsu-ah," Yunho teringat sesuatu dan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang ternyata sebuah ponsel, ia segera menyerahkannya pada Junsu, "Katanya tidak ada yang rusak."  
"Ne," Junsu menjawab dan menerima ponselnya dengan ragu, "Gomawo hyung."  
"Sepertinya aku perlu istirahat, kalian selesaikanlah masalah ini," ucap Yunho seraya berbalik.  
"Tunggu, Jung Yunho!"  
Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke bekalang saat Jaejoong memanggilnya. Terlihat Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur, ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, "Dengarkan alasan kami, jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu."  
"Tapi kalian tidak memberi aku kesempatan untuk bicara sama sekali," ucap Yunho.  
Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, "Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan dan mengambil keputusan."  
Yunho menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah."  
Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat namun terasa begitu lama bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Changmin dan Jaejoong tak kehabisan kata-kata dengan perdebatan mereka, terkadang Junsu dan Yoochun juga ikut bicara. Namun sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah menghilang karena mengatakan mereka sudah mengantuk. Tapi Yunho tetap ditahan di kamar itu karena Jaejoong mengatakan ia harus mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.  
"Kalau begitu biar aku dan Junsu hyung di Tokyo dan kalian konser di Seoul. Yunho hyung ikut yang mana?" tanya Changmin seolah mencoba menarik kesimpulan.  
Yunho yang matanya hampir terpejam berusaha membuka matanya kembali, "Itu bukan jalan keluar, Changmin-ah. Aku tak mungkin_"  
"Ah sudahlah, perdebatan ini membuatku lelah. Kita lanjutkan besok!" seru Changmin seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.  
"Kau harus cepat mengambil keputusan, Yunho-ah. Aku harapkan keputusan itu besok pagi, sekarang tidurlah," ujar Jaejoong seraya berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.  
Yunho tak berkata apa-apa, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Jaejoong, "Selamat malam Jaejoong-ah," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong.  
Ia menghela napas sepanjang yang ia bisa. Kepalanya terasa sedikit membaik saat ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa memejamkan mata padahal saat ini sudah pukul duabelas kurang lima belas menit. Ia terus saja memikirkan mengapa beberapa hari belakangan ini seluruh anggotanya berubah kekanakan, terutama Jaejoong yang biasanya menjadi penengah dalam masalah apapun. Jika dipikir lebih jauh, maka jawaban pun akan semakin menjauh dari pikirannya.  
Sekali lagi ia melirik jam dinding. Dua belas kurang dua menit. Sepertinya rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya, ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.  
Belum masuk ke alam mimpinya, bahkan kesadarannya pun belum hilang sepenuhnya, Yunho harus kembali membuka mata saat mendengar suara ribut dari luar. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dengan cara membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, namun suara ribut itu masih mengganggunya.  
"Aissh!" Yunho mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk dan melempat selimutnya ke lantai, "Apa lagi ini? Bisa tidak aku tenang sebentar saja?" geramnya pada diri sendiri.  
Yunho membuka pintu agar ia bisa pergi ke beranda, untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.  
"SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA JUNG YUNHO!"  
Yunho tersentak bukan main ketika ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati ribuan orang berpakaian merah dan membawa balon merah, juga spanduk dan poster, berteriak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Eh? Ulang tahun? Ah iya, saat ini sudah memasuki tanggal enam Februari, ulang tahunnya. Kenapa ia tak ingat ulang tahunnya sendiri?  
"Saengil chukkae leader."  
Yunho menoleh ke belakang, mendapati empat orang anggota TVXQ berada di beranda yang sama dengannya. Raut wajah mereka terlihat cerah, bertolak belakang dengan raut wajah mereka tadi. Jaejoong membawa sebuah kue tart dengan lilin angka 27 tertancap di sana.  
"Kalian, kenapa.." Yunho tak tahu harus bicara apa, ia masih sangat bingung.  
"Tak ada yang lupa dengan ulang tahunmu kecuali dirimu sendiri, itupun karena kami kan?" ucap Jaejoong seraya tertawa.  
Yunho kembali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat ribuan Cassiopeia berkumpul di depan hotel, bahkan sampai ke jalan raya. Syukurlah hari sudah memasuki dini hari sehingga jalanan tak banyak dilalui oleh kendaraan. Melihat mereka, Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa, inilah Red Ocean yang sering ia impikan.  
"Jadi kalian merencakan semua ini?" tanya Yunho.  
"Coba ingat semuanya dari awal. Kami selalu ribut, selalu membuat masalah, minta menginap di hotel dan membuatmu tak bisa istirahat, semuanya untuk ini," ucap Jaejoong.  
"Ponselku memang tidak rusak hyung." Junsu tertawa seraya memperlihatkan ponselnya, "Basah saja tidak."  
Yunho melebarkan matanya. Benar. Tadi saat ia memegang ponsel Junsu, benda itu memang tidak basah. Pantas saja ponsel itu dikatakan tidak rusak sama sekali.  
"Kami meminta menginap di Hotel karena kami ingin Cassiopeia ikut merayakan ulang tahun hyung. Kalau kami membawa mereka ke dorm, dorm kita dalam bahaya," ujar Changmin seraya terkikik geli.  
Oh, Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Jadi itu alasan Changmin meminta menginap di Hotel.  
"Jadi kalian tidak benar-benar bertengkar?" tanya Yunho.  
Jaejoong tertawa, "Mana mungkin. Coba ingat lagi. Konser di Seoul akan diadakan minggu ini, tapi konser di Tokyo kan minggu depan. Kau pasti lupa melihat jadwal."  
"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho bingung. Dia memang jarang melihat jadwal. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam perdebatan Changmin dan Jaejoong.  
"JUNG YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO!"  
Yunho menatap Cassiopeia ia yang meneriakkan namanya seraya mengangkat poster bergambarkan dirinya tinggi-tinggi. Balon-balon berwarna merah juga diangkat tinggi mewarnai malam yang gelap.  
"GAMSAHAMNIDA CASSIOPEIA!" seru Yunho dengan volume suara sekeras mungkin. Diiringi oleh teriakan dari orang-orang di bawah sana.  
Balon-balon merah yang jumlahnya ribuan dilepas bersamaan. Terbang perlahan ke langit luas. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah sekali. Yunho bahkan tak bisa berkedip karenanya.  
Saat Yunho menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, ia mendapati mereka berempat tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.  
"This is for you, leader."


End file.
